Germany X Reader X Prussia
by FoxfaceAnimeLover
Summary: You live with the Beilschmidt brothers and sexy times happens (bad summary is bad! lots of kinky things though so be warned)


You were currently living with the German brothers, Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt. You three had been good friends since you were children. So when they heard that you needed a place to live while you finished college, they immediately demanded you take the spare room in their house.

Since before you could remember, you'd had a major crush on the two of them. Of course since you liked them both equally, you never told either of them. They'd want you to choose and that was something you knew would be impossible or emotionally painful for you.

Right now, you were sitting on your bed, working on an essay for your (insert college class here) class. It was your favorite class. The teacher for it was practically your mentor. Suddenly, you heard a knock on the door.

You stood up to open it, when it was slammed open. Behind the door frame was none other than Gilbert.

"Hey, frau! Vhat are jou doing?"

You groaned. "Well, I was working on a project for class."

"Zhat's not awesome. Come on, let's do somezthing awesome."

"Like what?" you glared at him.

Suddenly there was a wild Gilbert in your face. "I could alvays show jou my five meters," he whispered in your ear.

A hand came down and hit him on the top of his head. He crashed to the floor and you saw Ludwig glaring at him.

"How many time have I told jou not to sexually harass, _?!"

"I lost count after zhirty."

You were laughing at the two brothers. "Ludwig, it's alright. I mean, I'm used to him by now. Plus I like you two so... Oh wow, I did not just admit that..."

You were panicking and were staring intensly at the ceiling. Ludwig slammed you against the wall and pressed against you.

"Wha-" you were cut off by warm lips against yours.

You were surprised, but kissed back anyway. You wrapped your arms around Ludwig's neck and ground against him. A pair of hands that weren't his were rubbing your sides.

"Vhat do jou zhink jou're doing, bruder?"

"_ said zhat she likes us both. Vhy not share her und make her feel double zhe pleasure?"

You were blushing and shuddered at Gilbert's words. The blush deepened when you saw Ludwig smirk sexily at you. They were on you immediately. Ludwig was still kissing you as Gilbert bit and sucked your neck. You gasped as the older brother grabbed your breasts through your shirt. Taking the opportunity, the younger shoved his tongue into your mouth.

Suddenly, Ludwig picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder, and walking to the room.

As pretty much everyone knew, the two German brothers were very seriously into kinks. The room mentioned was where they kept all the toys and extra things they used on people they were with. You remembered their kinks and suddenly felt nervous.

The two noticed you tense up. They placed you on a bed in the room and tried to calm you. Gilbert was kissing you now. He nibbled on your bottom lip as Ludwig started to undress you. The second he took your bra off, you quickly covered your chest. Growling, the brothers grabbed your wrists and pinned you to the bed.

"Don't jou dare hide from us, _," Ludwig growled in your ear, licking the shell.

They both moved down and each took a hardened bud into their mouths. You moaned from sudden pleasure. They were sucking, biting, and kissing your nipples causing you to throw your head back.

"Stop teasing me, please."

They both looked at you with lust filled eyes. You shuddered at the almost feral looks they were giving you.

"Did ve give jou permission to speak, liebe?" Gil asked.

You bit your lip and shook your head.

"Zhat's right. Now, jou have to be punished."

Before you could react, Ludwig restrained you to the bed with handcuffs that had already been attached to the headboard. Then he reached into a drawer and pulled out a ballgag that he put on you.

"Now, _, are jou a virgin?"

You hesitantly shook your head. It had been a few months, but you were definitely not a virgin.

"Gutt. Zhen ve don't have to go easy on jou,"Ludwig whispered, huskily.

Suddenly, you regretted telling them no.

You were stripped of your remaining clothes and Ludwig's fingers began to tease your clit. You were arching off the bed and moaning. The ballgag effectively muffled your moans from the brothers.

"Jou like zhat, don't jou?" Ludwig purred in your ear.

You nodded enthusiastically. Suddenly, he stopped, making you whine. Chuckling, he went down and began the teasing again, but this time with his tongue. The pink muscle making you scream loudly.

The older one, who had gone to their closet of toys, had come back with something large and green.

Your eyes widened greatly as you realized Gilbert was holding a large vibrator in his hand. You could only guess what it'd be used for... He gently pushed his brother off of you and roughly pushed the vibrator into you. It wasn't like your personal one back home. This one was twice the size and seemed a lot wider.

You tensed up as you felt the vibrator being shoved all the way inside you. Right as you got used to it, Gilbert turned it on low. You eyes closed immediately and you screamed as loudly as you were capable.

"Zhis is jour punishment for speaking vithout permission."

The ballgag was removed and your screaming became louder as the vibrator was turned up. It felt amazing, but the pleasure was too intense.

"Liebe, tell us how much jou love zhis and maybe ve'll forgive vhat jou did."

"I love it so fucking much, you screamed, giving up.

They finally pulled the vibrator from your dripping core. They both moved down and licked you. Ludwig, gently, teased your clit while Gilbert thrusted his tongue into you.

You screamed their names as you came hard. They lapped up your juices and came back up to your face.

"Jou're delicious, liebe," Gilbert moaned in your ear.

"P-please!"

"Please vhat? Tell us vhat jou vant, frau."

"Damn it! Stop teasing and fuck me already!"

That worked and they pushed you onto your side. Gilbert behind you and Ludwig in front. While you had a vibrator distacting you earlier, the two brothers took the chance to remove all their clothes. They quickly aligned with both your holes and thrusted into you.

They didn't move for a few seconds, savoring the feeling. Then they began to thrust slowly. You were still adjusting, but the pleasure had you screaming their names.

"Zhat's right, _, scream for us."

You didn't know which brother said it, but right now you didn't care. You felt their thrusting speed up to animalistic pounding. You dug your nails into Ludwig's back and he bit along your neck.

"Faster! Please!" you begged them.

They grinned at you and started thrusting alternatly at an inhuman pace. A loud pleasure scream erupted from you as you felt yourself pulled to the edge.

"Damn it, she's sho tight. I von't last much longer," Gilbert panted against your neck.

Suddenly, a thrust from Ludwig hit your g-spot and you felt the bubble forming in your stomach pop. You arched forward into Ludwig, who was still thrusting into you. You heard Gilbert grunt right before he came into you. He pulled out and rolled away.

Ludwig grabbed you and rolled you under him, thrusting with a feral look in his eyes.

"Done already, liebe? I'm novhere near done vith jou yet."

He kept thrusting as you reached climax after climax. You thought you'd die if you experienced another orgasm when Ludwig grunted loudly and filled you with his essense.

After pulling out and rolling off of you, both brothers sandwiched you between them. They were whispering sweet nothings in your ears as you fell asleep, contently.


End file.
